戰鬥大師普格納
戰鬥大師普格納（Battlemaster Pugna）是多人版饥荒中活动熔炉里独有的实体。他是熔炉维度居民们的领袖。 Quotes 2018官方版本 (地狱独眼巨猪) Introduction * "看看我们这有什么？" * "守门人？你是来送我们回王座的吗？" * "哈！可笑。" * "我是战斗大师普格纳，我会保护属于我的东西。" * "战士们。放猪！" Round 1 Banter (randomly chosen) * "更多！淹没他们！" * "更多的猪！" * "能再一次挑战真是太好了！" Round 1 End / Round 2 Intro * "不错。你们轻松搞定了我们的步兵。" * "但是我们的军队是为了共同作战而训练的。" * "你也能做到嘛？鳄鱼指挥，上场！" Round 2 Banter (randomly chosen) * "骄傲地挥舞你的旗帜吧，战士们！" * "对守门人绝不手软！" * "为了熔炉！" Round 2 End / Round 3 Intro * "我们在这儿忍受的超出你的想象。" * "就像打铁炼钢，" * "困境只会让我们更加强大。" * "现在，尖甲龟。进攻！" Round 3 End / Round 4 Intro * "...你了解你所侍奉的力量么？" * "我们被和王座切断了！" * "囚禁在石与火的世界里，没有授予任何王权。" * "为什么要侍奉一个遗弃了我的人民的力量？" * "它们摧毁它们碰到的一切..." * "这就是为什么我们不能让你赢。" Round 4 Banter (randomly chosen) * "我们…不能失去熔炉..." * "现在结束这一切吧我的战士们！" Sending Boarilla * "放出猪猩！" Round 4 End / Round 5 Intro * "知道吗，守门人：" * "在你死后，我们将激活大门。" * "我们会回到中心，摧毁王座。" * "我们将终结这一切，一了百了。" Round 5 Banter, part 1 (randomly chosen) * "绝不能让守门人夺走熔炉！" * "把入侵者赶回去！" * "不要手软！干掉他们！" Round 5 Banter, part 2 (randomly chosen) * "解决他们！！" * "我们不会活在王座的阴影之下的！" * "为什么守门人还没有死？！" Sending Boarrior * "大熔炉猪战士!" * "场地是你的了！摧毁他们，我的勇士！" Round 6 Intro * "我们会不怕你。" * "而你将会害怕我们！" * "害怕我的新勇士！害怕犀牛兄弟！" Round 7 Intro * "你有这么多次胜利了，守门人..." * "...但接下来从地牢出来的是我们最凶残的战士。" * "看哪：地狱独眼巨猪！" Player Death (randomly chosen) * "哈！" * "你不配。" * "你气数已尽。" * "哈哈！" * "弱者。" * "我们更强。" * "干的漂亮！" Victory * "你赢了这一战，" * "但战争仍在继续。" * "我们现在还没打算放弃呢。" Defeat * "终于，我们的国度重回辉煌！" * "战士们，重新激活大门..." * "今天我们问鼎王座！" Official 2017 Version Introduction * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? Have you come to return us to the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna, and I protect what is mine." * "Warriors. Release the pigs!" Round 2 * "More! Overwhelm them!" / "More pigs!" / "It's good to have a challenge once again!" Round 3 * "Impressive. You handled our foot soldiers with ease." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "Can you do the same? Crocommanders! To the ring!" Round 4 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" / "For the Forge!" Round 5 * "We've endured more here than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "Now, Snortoises. Attack!" Round 6 * "... Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "We were severed from the Throne!" * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire, with no scepter to provide." * "Why serve a power that deserted my people?" * "They destroy all They touch..." * "That is why we cannot let you win." Round 7 * "Poison them!" / "We... cannot lose the Forge..." / "End this now my warriors!" * Pause * "Send in the Boarilla." Round 8 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "Once you are dead, we will activate the Gateway." * "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "We will end this all, once and for all." * Long Pause * "The Gatekeepers must not take the Forge!" * Long Pause * "Destroy them!!" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" * Long Pause * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "The ring is yours! Destroy them, my champion!" Victory * "No! My Forge, felled by the Throne's lapdogs!" * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender." * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway." Defeat * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Beta Version Introduction * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? You dare return to the Forge?" * "Have you come to reunite us with the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna..." * "And I will protect what is rightfully mine." * "Warriors. Prepare for battle!" Round 1 * "To arms!" * "Release the pigs!" Round 2 * "Ha!" * "We've trained in solitude for so long." / Skip quote * "It's good to have a challenge once again." * "This should be fun." Round 3 * "More! Overwhelm them!" / "More pigs!" Round 4 * "Impressive, Gatekeepers." * "It seems you can handle foot soldiers." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "You'll need to do the same." * "That is, if you hope to stand a chance." * Pause * "Crocommanders! To the ring!" Round 5 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" / "For the Forge!" Round 6 * "Do you think you can win?" * "We've endured more in this realm than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "We will never join you." * Pause * "Snortoises! Attack!" Round 7 * "How could you understand?" * "We were severed from the Throne." * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire," * "With no scepter to provide for us." * "Why should I serve a power that deserted my people?" * Pause * "You would have been wise to find your own realm." * "Seek safe haven and sever yourselves from the hub." * "Yet here you are." * "I wonder." * "Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "... They destroy all They touch." * "Yet They Themselves are untouchable." / Skip this one and the next one * "Unknowable." / Skip this one and the one before * "But They Themselves are untouchable. Unknowable." / Skip * "That is why we cannot let you win." Round 8 * "Poison them!" / "We... cannot lose the Forge..." / "Grrr... End this now my warriors!" * Pause * "Send in the Boarilla." Round 9 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "My warriors are proud and strong." /''Skip quote'' * "Once you are dead..." * "We will activate the Gateway." * "We will return to the hub and destroy the Throne." / "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "Whatever way we can." / "My warriors are proud and strong." * "We will end this all, for good." / "And we will end this all, for good." * Pause * "Let's finish it." * Long Pause * "Drive the interlopers back!" / "Do not hold back! Kill them!" / "They must not take the Forge!" * Long Pause * "Destroy them!!" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" * Long Pause * "These marauders must be destroyed!" * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "I call on you! The ring is yours!" * "Destroy them, my champion!" Victory * "No!" * "Eons of training, only to be felled by the Throne's lapdogs." * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender." * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway." Defeat * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Removed * "Crocoviles! To the ring!" (Round 4, final line) * "Tortanks! Attack!" (Round 6, final line) 你知道嗎？ * Battlemaster Pugna's spawn code is "boarlord". However, it is impossible to spawn Battlemaster Pugna in the regular game, while the Console is not available at all on The Forge servers. * According to Rhymes with Play #162, Pugna was originally from "our world", most likely referring to Earth, before he arrived at The Forge. * Hazard from Hot Lava, another one of Klei Entertainment's games, can briefly be seen in Pugna's laughing animation. * Pugna's voice was changed multiple times during The Forge beta. 畫廊 Battlemaster Promo.jpg|A promotional image of the Battlemaster posted by Klei on 10/23/2017. RWP 167 Promo.jpg|Battlemaster Pugna as seen in a promotional image for Rhymes with Play # 167. Pugna Forge Cinematic.jpg|Pugna as seen in The Forge cinematic. Battlemaster Pugna Concept Art.jpg|Battlemaster Pugna concept art from Rhymes with Play # 167. Pugna Idle.gif|Battlemaster Pugna's idle animation. Pugna Laughing Animation.gif|Battlemaster Pugna's laughing animation, which plays whenever an entity, player or enemy mob, is killed. Category:知識 Category:活動 Category:說話者